Remember me
by MissKaraCullen
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon what if someone had come back for Bella and made her a vampire? Everyone knows that human memories become faint but what happens when hers leaves almost completely and she goes to Fork’s to find answers?


**Remember me**

**Summery: When Edward left in New Moon what if someone had come back for Bella and made her a vampire? Everyone knows that human memories become faint but what happens when hers leaves almost completely and she goes to Fork's to find answers?**

**Chapter One**

**Human memories**

I sometimes wondered if I had done something bad when I was a human, something that was so bad that god thought that I deserved this. No one should deserve this, vampire or not. I had been a Vampire for over a hundred years now and still I could hardly remember what my life as a human had been like. There were some things that would come back to me ever so often, I could see my mothers eyes in mind and the kind way that they would look at me when I was younger, the way that her hands were so soft and warm as she tucked me away into bed. I knew who Charlie was, he was my dad the nerves and less understanding one of the two, he had loved the human me too he just had never been sure what to do with a teenage girl.

There was something else, something that I felt was missing from the storyline.

My human memories had been fading more and more in the last few years and I hated it, it seemed like they were something that I wanted to hold onto, I still remember how I was turned and the last few days before, although they seemed to be slipping away slowly as well. The vampire had been blond and tall, she had cold eyes, colder then any other ones that I had even seen, and then the last days as being human…there was pain…nothing but pain and I could not understand why. My parents had been fine, I knew that no one had died and yet it felt like…I had lost someone?

"Over thinking it again are we?"

I did not even flinch as William came to stand beside me, I had known that he was there, nothing seemed to shock me anymore, I frowned at the thought. Sometime I missed the simplest things about being human. I could not remember the last time that I had been scared of jumper, fallen over was also a thing of the past. Another thing that I remembered: I had fallen over a lot while being human. William had found me a few years after I had been turned, in till him I had travelled alone while feeding on any random passers. I had been a newborn and the feeling that human blood gave me made my head spin in delight, they were like drugs but better. He had taught me though to refrain from them and shy away, they were not food, they were people. It taken a few years but I had soon excepted his way of thinking and followed the same rules.

I lived with him and his family, they were five of us in total, his wife, Alexandra and his two sons, Thomas and Theodore. They had welcomed me to their family with open arms and helped me in my troubles with resisting human blood and over the years that had become like my own family.

"Not over thinking, just wondering"

"Still wanting answers then" it was a statement, not a question, I looked away and sighed in guilt, I did not know that I had been so plain in my need to find out about my past.

"Yes" I whispered apologetically "I love it here with but there are something's…questions that need to be answered when it comes to my past. I feel like something is missing and in till I understand what it is…I don't think that I will be able to move on with my life" I smiled sadly "and that would be a rather long time to stand about wondering"

He was silent and I wished that I could know what he was thinking, I did not want him to be mad at me for leaving. William was like a brother to me and I had no idea what I would of done with out him, he saved me and many others from being lost and alone in the world. I owed everything that I was to him.

"I think that you should go" he finally said and I turned around so fast that no human would have been able to see me, I could not believe what he was saying, did he really think that I should? I did not bother asking again, I knew that he never changed him mind about anything.

""I will return" I promised "It's just that I know the answers I need are there"

"I understand, I shall say goodbye to the others for you"

I nodded in thanks and started running with out looking back, I was running faster then I ever had done before and if felt good because right then I knew that I was going to find what I had been looking for, the answers that I need…and they were in Forks.

--------8--------

**Alice's P.O.V**

I let out a gasp as my body shuddered before freezing, I could see it colours flashing before my eyes as they quickly became images. A girl with brown hair was running, running faster then any human…a vampire, pale skin, perfect hair and a smile on her face. She wanted something, needed something…but what?

As quickly as it had come she had vanished from my vision and my body relaxed once more. Jasper was by my side as he looked at me with concern. He knew better then to ask if I was alright so he simply stayed silent, waiting for me.

"She's coming" it took me a second to realise that I had said something.

"who?" he asked softly "who is coming Alice?"

"I…" I sighed and look down "I have no idea"

**I promise that the other chapters will be longer, just want to know what you all think of it before I go putting a load of work into it so you know, please review and let me know!**

**MissKaraCullen**


End file.
